Kapan?
by pindanglicious
Summary: ANGST SASUSAKU! Karena aku marah dan kesel bukan main sama si peot Danzo si pecak! Jadinya aku bikin fict ini... BENER-BENER SEMUA INI PERASAAN SAIA YANG SEBENARNYA *halah...* PADA SI PECAK DANZOU PEOT *disharingan Danzou* Tidak menerima Flame... RnR!


**Kapan?**

_Fict angst pertama-ku! Saia pingin sekali-kali bikin fict bergenre ini… special request buat saia sendiri…*digebukin rame-rame* khusus buat SasuSaku Fans! *ngibarin bendera* RnR pleaseee? *kitty eyes*_

Ceritanya ndah nikah and punya anak nih… jd second generation…

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Author: ©EnenG-chan UchihARuno

**Warning: OOC, GJ, Chara death, Second Generation…**

Sakura's POV

Musim gugur… musim yang paling kubenci… musim yang telah merengut nyawa seseorang yang aku cintai… musim di mana ia… ah sudahlah… musim itu juga musim di mana aku menemukan orang yang paling aku benci seumur hidup. Kapan musim ini berakhir?

"_Maaf Sakura-san… Eksekusi sudah selesai…"_

Aku masih ingat kata-kata yang terngiang di kepalaku saat itu. Kenyataan terlalu pahit yang tidak bisa aku terima… Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Ke-kenapa?" _

"_Tolonglah… ini demi kebaikan Konoha juga… Konoha sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan jantungku pada Negara itu, 'kan? Bila tidak Konoha lah yang akan dihancur leburkan seperti dulu… kau mau itu terjadi?"_

"…_Siapa… SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU BEGITU?" Teriakku tak kuasa menahan sakit. Sasuke-kun memelukku sangat erat._

"_Danzou-lah yang membuat skenario dari semua ini… tapi… aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali… di lain dimensi… sayonara, Sakura-chan… aku titip Ichigo-chan padamu…"_

'_CUP'_

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Kala itu ia menghangatkan bibirku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setitik air mata mengucur kearah pipiku. Aku masih sangat ingat kejadian terakhir malam itu… sama dengan malam dimana ia meninggalkanku selama 6 tahun. Malam musim gugur…

End of Sakura's POV

"Kaa-chan… kenapa tomat di kulkas masih penuh? Memangnya tou-chan kapan pulangnya, sih?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip ayahnya. Sakura menggeleng. Luka di hatinya belum juga terobati. Ingin rasanya ia merobek dan menggorok leher Danzou saat ini.

"Kaa-chan?" Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa… sekarang kau berangkat dulu saja… hati-hati ya, Ichigo-chan?" Sakura menutupi rasa sakit itu dengan senyum palsu yang menenangkan. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin mencincang-cincang tubuh Danzou yang telah 'membunuh' orang yang ia cintai. Ralat… sangat ia cintai…

"Kaa-chan… sebenarnya selama ini… tou-chan kemana, sih?" Dengan lugu-nya Ichigo bertanya pada ibunya yang tengah dilanda kepedihan mendalam.

"…" Sakura masih terdiam.

"Kalau kaa-chan tidak tahu tak apa-apa, aku berangkat ya, kaa-chan! Beritahu aku kalau tou-chan pulang! Aku ingin sekali bermain lagi dengannya!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura's POV

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?_

_Apakah aku harus memberi tahu Ichigo-chan bahwa kala itu ayahnya…_

_Kenapa Kami-sama begitu tidak adil pada keluargaku? Apa salahku di masa lalu? Mengapa Konoha harus menyerahkan jantung Sasuke-kun pada Negara bajingan itu? Mengapa semua orang di dunia ini seolah sangat membenci Sasuke-kun?_

Malam itu aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Kami-sama, apakah Sasuke-kun akan bahagia? Bila tidak… mengapa Engkau tidak membahagiakannya? KAPAN KAMI BISA BERSAMA LAGI DENGANNYA?

Aku tidak kuat menahan tangisku dan akhirnya aku tersengguk juga. Sampai aku membangunkan Ichigo-chan yang tertidur pulas.

"Kaa-chan kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya polos. Aku ingin menjawab tapi lidahku terasa terjerat oleh benang. Bagai tertusuk jarum panas, rasanya…

"Kaa-chan jangan menangis…" Seolah ingin menghiburku, Ichigo-chan memeluk tanganku sambil menangis.

Kami menangis sampai tertidur. Keesokan harinya kudapati seluruh anggota badan Ichigo-chan terasa panas.

Kami-sama… kali ini… kumohon jangan mengambil Ichigo-chan… hanya dialah orang yang tersisa dari sekian banyak orang yang aku cintai… kumohon…

"ka-kapan tou-chan pulang…?" Ia mengigau didalam dekapanku. Kukecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Apakah aku harus membulatkan tekadku untuk menggorok leher Danzou? Aku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu. Yang aku tanyakan pada Kami-sama saat ini adalah… KENAPA BUKAN DANZOU SAJA YANG MENYERAHKAN JANTUNGNYA PADA NEGARA BANGSAT DAN BAJINGAN ITU?

Kami-sama… aku meminta… tolonglah balas perbuatan Danzou! AKU INGIN IA MATI DENGAN MENGENASKAN! AKU INGIN IA MATI TANPA JANTUNG SEPERTI SASUKE-KUN!

"Uuuh…" Aku meremas kepalaku sendiri. Air mata kembali berjatuhan. Kapan aku dan Sasuke-kun memperoleh kebahagiaan? Kapan dendam Sasuke-kun pada Danzou terbalas? Aku ingin detik ini juga si kakek tua brengsek itu mati mengenaskan! KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGABULAKAN PERMINTAANKU, KAMI-SAMA?

Dan… Kapan… aku… mati…?

_FIN_

Sasuke: hiks… hiks… kok gw mati sih?

Rin : hhikksss….sruuuut…*nyusut ingus* sabar ya…hiks…Sas…hiks…

Sasuke: hiks… kok gue…hiks… hiks… HUWAAAA! HIKS!

Rin : Sas… hiks… HUWAAAAA!

RinSasu: KENAPA SEMUA BAWANG DIKESINIIN?

*Caelah… nangis cuma karena bawang…*

Sasuke: Alhamdulillah… gue OOC disini…

Rin : yak, Alhamdulillah ini fict angst pertamaku…

RinSasu : DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
